


A Little Owl's First Birthday

by TokiKurp



Series: Tiny!Semi [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuaka - Freeform, Child!Semi, First birthday, Happy Birthday Semi!, M/M, Uncle Kuroo is the best!, Why?, You'll find out :D, owl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:04:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8528887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokiKurp/pseuds/TokiKurp
Summary: Because they've been so busy with training and work, November 11th snuck up on them!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Semi!!

**November 11th**

On rare occasions, Bokuto woke up before Akaashi. When he woke up and saw his husband still asleep, he let him be. He knew Akaashi had a rough night with working on a difficult case that wasn’t getting any easier as the days passed. Bokuto wanted to help and take things off his husband when he returned home and even said he would pick up dinner. But that didn’t happen when the wing spiker found out that he had a late night training session, his least favorite days because that meant he wouldn’t be getting home until Eita had gone to bed. Speaking of Eita, he was being very clingy after his nap. He had actually woken up early and rushed into Akaashi’s office while on the verge of tears. Turned out he had a nightmare and just wanted to stay as close to Akaashi as possible. Akaashi welcomed the frightened child with open arms and continued his work with Eita watching him.

Bokuto leaned over and kissed Akaashi’s cheek before getting out of bed to start getting ready for the day. He petted Butternut’s head, the owl didn’t even move an inch and kept hooting softly. While he brushed his teeth, the wing spiker looked at the calendar to check what was coming up, such as interviews, appointments, late night training sessions, meetings and all sorts of things.

It was Friday, November 11th, and in big red letters it read  _ EITA’S 4TH BIRTHDAY!!! _

Bokuto nearly dropped his toothbrush and gasped, which actually sounded more like a gargle. “IT’S EITA’S BIRTHDAY??? KEIJI!!”

Akaashi jerked awake and looked over to Bokuto, who was staring at the calendar with a shocked expression on his face. 

“K-Kotarou?! What’s the matter?” 

“Hoot!?” Butternut blinked sleepily as Akaashi walked over to where his husband stood. 

“Keiji! It’s Eita’s birthday!!” Bokuto announced while pointing to today’s date, Akaashi looked at the date and what was written before his eyes widened.

“It’s his birthday, it’s Eita’s birthday.” Akaashi smiled as he looked up at his husband, who also smiled. It was their first birthday with Eita and that sleepy feeling they both had suddenly vanished.

“W-What should we do? Aw man this caught me off guard!!” Bokuto panicked when he realized they had nothing planned for their son’s birthday. 

“W-We’ll think of something!” Akaashi calmed his husband down as he held his hands up. “Uh...we might have to do something this evening since we both have work.”

“I’ll skip training!”

“Kotarou, you’re still making up for the month you took off when we brought Eita home and I can’t take a day off from this case. I think it would be best that we do something tonight, maybe with Kuroo and Kenma. I think that maybe he doesn’t even know, that it’s his birthday today. So we have time to plan something for tonight.”

“Aww but Keiji, it’s his birthday. But I guess you’re right. I’ll tell Kuroo on the way to training.” Bokuto spoke as he scratched the back of his head. “Well maybe we should go wake him up?”

“Yeah so you can spend a little time with him before you head to work.” Akaashi agreed. The two opened the door and poked their heads into Eita’s room. He was fast asleep, holding his snow fox plush close, a smile on his face.

“Oh Kotarou, he looks so peaceful.” Akaashi smiled as they walked over to their son’s bed and Bokuto stroked through Eita’s hair.

“Looks like he’s having a good dream.” The wing spiker chuckled when the child jerked in his sleep, causing the parents to freeze. “Oops.”

“Mmmm.” Eita whined as he opened his eyes, blinking a few times before his parents came into focus and when they did, a smile crossed the child’s face.

“Hey hey hey, morning sport!

“Good morning, Eita.” The two smiled as the smile on Eita’s face grew wider. He held his arms up and Bokuto picked him up.

“Hoot!”

“Mmm good morning.” He greeted while laying his head on Bokuto’s shoulder. 

“Did you have good dreams?”

“Hmm yeah.” Eita smiled as he snuggled closer. 

“Eita, do you know what today is?” Akaashi asked as the child blinked while rubbing his eyes. The child shook his head. “Today’s your birthday.”

Eita blinked and stared at his parents before giving a yawn. “Oh? Birthday?”

“Yeah, today’s your birthday! Today’s November 11th and it’s the day you came into this world!” Bokuto said with a grin on his face. Eita blinked again before a sad expression crossed his face, looking down. “E-Eita?”

“Bad Mommy and Daddy?”

“Oh Eita,” Akaashi started as he touched his son’s cheek. “You aren’t with them anymore. No more bad people.”

“Yeah! No more bad people! You’re with us now, you were meant to be with us. Not them. We’re going to make your birthday the best it’s ever been!” Bokuto exclaimed.

“Oh?”

“Tonight we’re going to go out and celebrate and we’re going to see if Uncle Kuroo and Uncle Kenma will join us.” Akaashi explained.

“Okay!” Eita smiled. The husbands looked at one another knowing Eita wasn’t understanding the whole birthday thing.

* * *

“It’s really Eita’s birthday!? How old is the kiddo turning?” Kuroo asked during lunch. Everyone turned toward Bokuto who was in the middle of typing on his phone.

“Yup! It’s his birthday today, turning four!” He smiled as he looked up from his phone. “Ah I can’t believe it, it’s been two months since we brought him home and it’s his birthday. I can’t believe it.”

“Ah I can’t believe Eita-chan’s four!” Oikawa exclaimed as he clapped his hands. “Are you two going to plan a party for him?”

“Uh...I don’t know. We probably will, I just have to talk to Keiji about it.” Bokuto answered as he scrolled through his phone.

“Well you better invite us!” Noya exclaimed as he stood up, a grin crossing his face. “I’m not missing the newest member’s party!”

“Of course you guys are invited! We couldn’t forget you!”

“Bokuto what are you working on?” Iwaizumi asked after noticing Bokuto was more focused on his phone than the conversation going on.

“Huh? Oh uh...just a message to the birthday boy that I am...posting now!” Everyone checked their phones and saw the message.

* * *

“Yes I’ve received the new evidence and will be examining it right away!” Akaashi confirmed on the phone as he received a huge fax file. He hung up and watched as the papers kept coming in, turning his head to check on Eita who was busy looking at a picture book with Butternut on his shoulder. Throughout the whole day, Eita didn’t seem to bring up his birthday again and just went on with his typical day. He had just woken up from a nap and was now in Akaashi’s office to just be in there. At least he was quiet, so that was a good thing so the raven-haired man could get his work done.

He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and dug for it, seeing Bokuto had tagged him in a post. With a raised eyebrow, he opened the post and smiled when he saw a picture of Eita smiling while holding a sign they had sent to Kuroo before introducing Eita to everyone.

_ Two months ago, you were scared of us because you thought we were going to hurt you. The first month was filled with lots of ups and downs, trying to get you comfortable and to come out of your shell. But now, you run to me when I come home from work and cuddle into  _ _ Bokuto Keiji _ _ ’s arm with Butternut on your shoulder. Today, I can’t image you not being in my life, Eita. I can’t imagine not coming home and not hearing DADDY!! And see you running towards me with your arms up and the biggest smile on your face. I can’t imagine not hearing your giggles throughout the house when you and Butternut play. I can’t image not seeing Keiji answer your questions while he cooks and seeing how curious you get. Eita, I can’t image you not being in my life. You’re little but you have no idea how much joy you’ve brought to into my life. You’ve given me the chance to be someone’s Daddy and I’m your Daddy. You’ve had a rough first few years of life, but I’m going to change that. I thought I knew what love was, I mean I married “Mommy” as you call Keiji. But the moment you came into our lives, you showed me a new kind of love. Thank you Eita. We’re going to celebrate later on, sports! Happy 4th birthday!! Daddy loves you!!!! _

Akaashi smiled softly as he finished reading the post and looked up to Eita, who was giggling as Butternut snuggled closer to him.

‘ _ Yes...thank you Eita for giving us the chance to be parents and showing us a new kind of love. _ ’

“Butternut! That tickles!!”

* * *

 

“Happy birthday, kiddo! This is from Uncle Kenma and I!” Kuroo announced as the group returned home from Eita’s birthday dinner. It was just Bokuto, Akaashi, Eita, Kuroo and Kenma. They wanted to keep it small and since it was a Friday night didn’t have many plans. They went to a sushi restaurant so Eita could have his favorite food, tekka maki, and he was a very happy camper when the plate was placed in front of him. His eyes shined with stars and was practically drooling when it arrived at their table. Afterwards, they went to a toy shop and let Eita pick a toy out for his birthday. He picked an owl plush and said it reminded him of Butternut, but a different color and bigger. Then to a bakery to let Eita pick out his birthday cake and then home, where Kuroo handed Eita his present. 

“Oh? Eita gets another present?”

“Yeah you do kiddo. Open it up!” Kuroo smiled as Eita nodded. He walked over to the couch where Kenma sat and crawled up on there. Bokuto and Akaashi sat on the love couch while Kuroo sat on the armrest of the couch and watched as Eita opened the present.

“Ohhh!” Eita reacted as he pulled out a new tablet. Akaashi looked over to Kuroo with a surprised expression while Bokuto laughed.

“Well would you look at that, sports! You got your own tablet!” Bokuto got up and sat next to Eita as he turned it on. “Oh and it’s already charged and oh it has apps!”

“Kuroo, you bought my a tablet?” Akaashi asked as the two nodded.

“It was Kitten’s idea and he put a bunch of apps on there. Don’t worry, they’re kid friendly and even the ones he made.” Kuroo chuckled as they looked at Eita as he played with his tablet.

“Don’t worry, Keiji. There’s an app I had installed for you to limit his time.” Kenma added.

“Well that’ll be good.” Akaashi was very relieved to hear that. They watched for a few minutes before the raven-haired stood up. “Well we have a cake to cut, how about we cut it?”

“Oh? Yeah! Cake!” 

The candle was lit and the lights were turned out. Bokuto started to sing as Akaashi walked up with the cake and followed by Kenma and Kuroo. Eita snuggled close into Bokuto’s arms, a little overwhelmed by this moment. As they finished up the song, Akaashi leaned over to the child.

“Blow the candle out and make a wish, Eita.” Akaashi whispered as Eita looked up and stared at the candle before he blew out the candle. The adults cheered and the lights were turned back on. Kuroo picked the cake up to cut it as the two parents kissed their son’s cheeks.

“What did you wish for, sports?” Bokuto asked as he ruffled his son’s blond hair.

“Mmm...to be happy with you two!” Eita answered as he hugged them both. The two smiled and kissed their son’s cheek again.

“I’m sure that wish will come true.” Akaashi smiled.

“Happy birthday, Eita. We love you!” Bokuto snuggled his family close.

“HOOT!” Butternut agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> Also! Happy Pocky day! I found out yesterday pocky day was today and I wish I had time to add that in but this was alright written by the time I found out :( Let just say Semi got a little box of pocky from Kuroo!...or the bakery ¯\\_(ᐛ)_/¯
> 
> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed this, why don't you leave a comment or kudo? They REALLY make my day! And if you have a suggestion for an adventure Akaashi, Bokuto and Semi can do next, please it in the comments down below! And soon, I'll be writing AUs for this series too so comment down below if you have an AU suggestion! Haha, an AU within an AU ᐛ
> 
> Thank you again for reading and I will hopefully see you again in November! If not, see you in December for Akaashi's birthday on December 5th!


End file.
